Can't stop, won't stop
by LWDamon
Summary: Drew/May. "They were exact opposites. Actually, they couldn't stand each other. But yet, here she was." What happens when a player and an innocent girl constantly hook up? Will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**ContestShipping ; Multi-Chaptered! :D**

**My first Pokemon and ContestShipping story in a while.**

**On this the story ..**

**R&R**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Dreeeew_," May Moaned.

He smirked, "_What_, May?"

She ingored that question. He knew _exactly_ what she was saying. Doing. What she _wanted_.

May wondered how she always gets into these situations with Drew. What was wrong with her?

The player of the school. He was the typical guy. He was the hot, jerky, horny, football playing, conceited, ass and tit grabbing, cheerleader chasing, arrogent, two-timing, player. He led girls on. He didn't care about their feelings. He does what he has to get what he wants. After everything is said and done, he couldn't care less how left them or what condition they were in. He always had at least three girlfriends. He hurt feelings and broke hearts. He was like a walking sex symbol. A skirt chasing cheater. Whore. He was like the John Tucker of her school, only _worse_.

She was the cute, nice, innocent(well, was innocent.), sweet, cheerleader. She was nice and always tried to help people out. She tried to never hurt anyone's feeling's. In fact, she did everything to avoid that. She even went out with every guy that asked her because she felt bad and didn't want to hurt them. She didn't even break up with them. She waited for them to do it. She didn't even care who they were. She said yes.

They were _exact_ opposites. Actually, they couldn't stand each other. They constantly fought. They fought over everything. The stupidest things. Anything they could. Over a _pencil_ once. They loved to challenge each other. But yet, here she was, in a janitor's closet, in the school. Making out with him. Under him. _Moaning_ his name. _Begging_ for him. Just like _always_.

It made sense to everyone else. The head cheerleader. The quartedback. They flirted. Just not to her. And he just wanted to sleep with her.

She would never admit she liked him. She denied it. Even to herself. She kept telling herself it was _hormones_. She could never like him. She refused. all he would do it make out with her a lot, maybe sleep with her, then dump her. It's like walking into a heartbreak. Into tears. And she could never live it down. All her friends always harrassed her about liking him. And she would be like every other girl. She could never do that. She was different. Independent. She didn't need him. She didn't even like him.

"_May_," he breathed, kissing down her neck, then down to her collar bone.

"_D-Drew_."

He ignored her.

"_D-Dre-w_"

"_May_," he breathed on her neck.

He stopped kissing her and looked her right in the eyes, "Just. Shut. Up," he said hoarsely.

She was gonna say something, but he cut her off by kissing her again. She started to kiss back, but broke it.

Drew groaned, "_What_, May?"

"We're gonna get in trouble! We have to go to _class_!"

"_Jesus, May_. Live a little. Live in the moment. Worry about everything later," he said as he started kissing her again and rubbed her thigh.

She moaned and started making out with him again.

He smirked through the kiss.

_She couldn't stop even if she wanted to._

Her eye's widened. She was shocked with herself. She couldn't stop. Not even if she wanted to. But she needed to try.

"No, I don't want _detention_!"

And with that she pushed him off of her, fixed her shirt, skirt, and, hair, opened the door, and walked off to class.

And he groaned again.

_Shit, she's hot when she's mad. She's hot, anyway. Perfect body. Nice legs, ass, and tits. And one hell of a kisser. She always stops when I'm turned on the most. Damn, I want her. I never wanted someone like I want her. She's smocking. She loves torturing me.._

He smirked.

_I'll see her later, anyway. She can't resist._

He got up and went to class, which he had with Angela, a hot blonde with a playboy bunny body. He hooked up with her a few times. He smirked at the memory. She was good in bed.

He he had to think for a few minutes as to what class he had. Then realized he had chemistry, which he also had with Angela.

_Maybe I can have some fun with her later, too._

xXxXxXxXxXx

May was in Math. All she could think of what she keeps doing. Drew. She just wants to punch him, but all she does is make out with him. Whenever she goes up to yell at him, he pushes her against a wall or something and they end up making out. She hated it. She couldn't control her or her hormones. She felt like every other girl in her school. They all chased after him.

She hated high school.

She groaned and rubbed her head in frustration.

The bell rang and pulled her away from her thoughts. She got up and went to her next class, which she had with the green eye'd, greed hair'd, guy she was just thinking about.

_Great. Headache, here we come!_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**I think it's okay. What about you?**

**Tell me what you think! Review! (:**

**P.S. Thanks everyone for reviewing for all my other stories. Love yoooou, guuuys ! [:**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

xXxXxXxXxXx

Don't own it. Wish I did.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as May walked into the classroom, which she dreaded, and sat across from Drew. She felt like puking and laughing at the same time at what she saw, but couldn't decide so she stuck with neither.

Drew was turned around, doing his signature flirtatious smirk facing Angela, who had arms crossed so her cleavage would be more known with only one or two of her blouse buttons buttoned, which was clearly just for show. For this class. For Drew. She batting her eyes and giggling obnoxiously.

May rolled her eyes and clenched her fists, "Pathetic."

She didn't realize she was staring at the two, until Drew looked over and smirked at her. Her face reddened and she looked away.

"Welcome back to the real world, May."

She looked over to her red headed best friend, arrogantly smirking. May ignored her last comment.

"S'not my fault you look at him like he's a peice of meat."

"I do not. And like you're one to talk. Remember gym class?" It was her turn to smirk.

Misty's face reddened and shut up.

"Okay, class, quiet down. Drew, shut up and keep it in your pants before you get a disease. Angela, button your shirt and stop before you give everyone around you a disease."

Everyone laughed and Mr. Haggard started his lecture.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"And the French Revolution..."

"Ow."

May looked at the paper that nearly gave her eye a papercut.

_When are we gonna do it?_

She rolled her eyes. Typical.

She wrote back, "_Never_." and threw it at his head. Hard.

_You know you want to._

_You wish._

_Nah, I'm just doing this for your own good. Besides, you should be honored I even look at you._

She fumed at that comment.

_You're a dick._

_You're probably thinking of it._

_..._

_It's nice. Huge._

_..._

_I'm right, aren't I?_

_Drew!_

_What?_

_You know what I ment._

_I don't. Enlighten me._

_You're an asshole._

_Ooh, you swore. So unMay like. That's a big step. Next one'll be under my bed._

_Drew!_

_Your's, then._

_Like I'd ever do that with you._

_That's not what you were saying earlier._

She felt his eyes on her as she read that. Her face reddened. She knew he was smirking. She didn't even have to look.

She looked up to see him whispering something to Angela as she blushed and giggled.

"That arrogant.. - "

"Drew! What caused the French Revolution?"

He didn't even bother to look over.

"I asked a question."

"I know."

"Answer it."

"I dunno or care for that matter, Mr. Hogwarts. Voldemort?"

"Hoggard and no."

Drew shrugged.

_I don't remember sleeping with you earlier._

_I do._

_In English when you where sleeping, maybe._

_It was hot. You're really good._

"You arrogant son of a bitch," May said a louder then she realized, causing everyone one to look at her.

"May, I know not everyone likes history, but- "

"Save it, Matt. You're not funny. Stop trying. And none of us like it. I'm sure she's referring to something Drew did," said Mr. Haggard.

He smirked, "Care to tell us what I did now."

She didn't say anything and everyone went ack to the lecture.

_You need to learn to control yourself, May._

_I'm not the one sleeping around with every thing in a skirt._

_Jealous?_

_No._

_You like it._

_Again, no._

_Then I don't see your point._

_You're a pig._

_At least I have fun._

_So do I now shut up._

_But I'm bored._

_I don't care._

_Lighten up._

_Why should I?_

_So we can both have more fun._

_Have fun with the tramp next to you._

_Too easy._

_Obviously._

_I ment the chase._

_There is none._

_Exactly._

May looked at the clock. 5 more minutes. Then she looked at Drew and Angela's desperate, failing attempt to get his attention back, then down to her paper.

She silently chuckled.

_Try all you want, sweety. He's mine._

xXxXxXxXxXx

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That outburst in class."

"Nothing."

"Heads up," warned Misty as she walked away.

"What .. ?"

"May, wait up."

"What do you want, Drew?"

"You should be - "

"Honored you'd be caught dead ith me? I know. Now really, what do you want?"

"You," he said flirtatiously.

"That's something you'll never have. You can leave now."

"Come on. We have almost every class together. Lemme just walk with you."

"Don't remind me," she walked past him.

He walked faster to catch up, "So anyway, I was wondering -"

"Hey, May."

"Oh, hey, Brendan," she smiled sweetly at him.

She turned to face Drew, "Busy."

With that, she walked past him and he stopped following her.

xXxXxXxXxXx

R&R

xXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

xXxXxXxXxXx

I don't own anything.

E N J O Y

xXxXxXxXxXx

He had his eyes glued to her. Well, not just her. _Them_. But could you really blame him? They were sitting right in front of him basically having sex. Okay, no, not really. But that's what it felt lik to him. Whenever ge saw the together, he wanted to beat the living shit out of him. He didn't, of course. He just didn't understand it. Why he felt thay towards him. He didn't really do anything to him. Ohh, and he wanted to bang her before him. He _had _to.

"Oh, Brendan. Stop, _please_."

"Yes, please, _stop_," he said, his voice dripping with venom.

She looked back, glaring at him for his rudeness, but then started smirking at him when she saw his expression. It was an annoyed, pissed off glare with a ting of jealousy in it.

He was jealous. And she knew it.

They were in Spanish now. This was a daily thing. He would try to walk her to class, she'd insult or ignore him, he would come over, she would act like he's god's gift and start batting her eye's, and finally she would ditch him to walk wth _him _as if he was _better_. _Please_. Drew scoffed at the thought. But he wasn't _jealous_. He just didn't like the guy. The worst part is she sat next to him everyday! It made no sense to hm. She would walk with him and sit next to him in every other class, except chemistry because the teacher assigned them seats. But not Spanish. She had to be with _Brendan_. _He's so dreaaammmyy_. _Sigh_. It made him want to puke.

"Have you been working out?"

"Yeeah. S'nice to know you're checking me out," he flashed a flirty smile.

_He didn't just say that._

"How couldn't I?" she smiled.

_He did._

_I can't believe she didn't hit or yell at him. She does when I hit on her._

"Good question."

"May, detener el flirteo y prestar atención!"

This made her blush, "Uh, yes. Sorry, Ms. Bajtera."

She nodded, "Yo sólo suprised en un estudiante como usted."

"At least I understand you?"

At this se laughed a 'si' and continued her lecture.

"So, May, what were we saying?"

Drew rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

"Oh, I dunn - oh, sorry. Hold on."

_We need to talk._

She rolled her eyes and replied.

_About what?_

_You'll see._

_What are you talking about?_

_You'll see in study. Oh, and by the way you got a little bit of drool hanging of face. It's not exactly what some would call attractive._

She blushed and angrily answered.

_'That's not what you said earlier.'_

"Uh, May?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. never better!"

"Good. So as I was saying - " he was cut off by her phone vibrating.

_You weren't drooling earlier._

_I'm not drooling. And I would never drool over you._

He didn't bother to reply.

xXx

"Bye, May," he said fliratiously.

"Bye," she said softly, blushing.

_Ew. What the hell does she see in him?_

He was starring at them, then May met his eyes for a few seconds, the he scoffed and went to class.

"Drew, wait!" she chased him.

xXx

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering - "

"How many times have I told you no?"

"If we could be friends?"

"Oh, um, nevermind. And are you sure that's a good idea? I mean knowing us ... "

"Are you saying you wanna be more then friends?" he inched closer, smirking.

She turned beat red, "What? No! I - Well. What I ment was.. um.. -" she stuttered, moving her arms saying no.

"What's the matter, May? Skitty got your tounge?"

She looked down kinda sad, "No."

_Is she okay?_

"Then it's settled. We"re friends. Nothing less, nothing more."

"Okay.

"And on that note, we're starting our new found friendship at my house after school."

"I don't know.."

"Would you rather be with me or alone on a friday night?" he smirked that smirk that made her just wanna hit him.

"How do you know I don't already have plans?"

He laughed, "With what?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It is now, my _dearest _friend."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not! Now shut up!"

"Oooh, I bet it's Brenda, isn't it?"

"It's Brendan. Brenda's a girl's name and what if it is?"

"Exactly. That's why I prefer it," he smirked.

"Hmp."

"You're not really mad are you?"

She didn't say anything.

"You are. Haha. Wow, May."

"Shut it. At least I don't walk around throwing roses at people, thinking I'm the friggan romeo of the twenty first century and can get anyone I want."

"Not my fault people want me."

"You are so self- centered and conceited and -"

"I prefer the term self confident."

"You are so -"

"Charming, amazing, incredible- "

"_Unbelievable_."

"You like it."

"No."

"So are we celebrating our friendship or not?"

"No, I'm busy."

"With?"

"I'm hanging out with him, okay? God, you're infuriating."

"It turns you on. Wait a minute. You're really hanging out with him?"

"Nothing about you turns me on and yes, Dad, I am."

"HA! Nice one and you sleep with your dad? May, you are sick."

"No. I don't sleep with you either. I only sleep with people I like."

"If that were true, we wouldn've gone at it by now."

"You're a pig."

"So I've been told. So you're ditching me for him?"

"No, he asked first. Otherwise I'd be ditching him for you."

"Then do just that."

"That's mean."

"You know you want to."

"Why do you care? We can hang out some other time!"

"I don't like him."

"_Jealous_?" she smirked.

"No. And since when do you guys hang out?"

"About the same time we started hanging out."

"Today? Why?"

"Don't most people hang out ith their boyfriends?"

"What? When?"

Since he asked me."

"Which was?"

"What is this fifty questions? I don't harrass you about your love life."

"I don't have one."

"Because your too self absorbed to care about anyone other then yourself. You're a horny douche bag. That's it," she said thinking nothing of it.

With that, the bell rang and she left.

She left happy.

One emotion.

But he left, angry, upset, jealous, confused and about five hundred other confusing emotions.

A thousand emotions.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I'm not sure I like this chapter.

You decide for me.

R E V I E W

xXxXxXxXxXx


	4. Chapter 4

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Not mine. **

**E N J O Y**

**(:**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

There are three to four steps to Drew's guide to getting any girl you want.

It was very accurate. He could write a book. In fact, he should write a book.

xXx

Step one; ignore them.

"Hey Drew!" May chirped.

He didn't say anything.

"Dreeww."

He still didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Andrew Marcos Hayden!"

He groaned and turned a shade of pink as everyone looked at him, some snickering.

"Will you answer me now?" she smirked.

"Hn," he flicked his hair.

xXx

Step two; get them to hate you.

"You're a pig."

"It's a talent, " he flicked his hair.

"You've told me before. Now did you?"

"You're a pig."

"You did."

"Maybe we did. Does it turn you on?"

xXx

Step three; to their friend. (optional.)

"Fine, but when he breaks your heart into a million little pieces - " he started, but she cut him off.

She rolled her eyes, "Please, Drew. You sound like a romantic comedy gone bad."

xXx

And step four; seduce or sweet talk them. Which ever you prefer.

Drew and a girl named Scarlette were sitting in the bleachers. Scarlette had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple, bluish tank top that showed part of her very toned stomach and a little cleavage, but not too much. She was wearing black skinny jeans with it and dark purple heals.

"Ohh, Drew.." Scarlette said, running her hand up his chest.

May walked up

"Dreww, wanna play basketball?" her face full of innocence.

"Yeah, sure," he said, dumping Scarlette off of him.

"Yay!" May clasped her hands together and smiled, then skipped off to get a basketball.

xXx

His face was only inches away from her's.

"Drew.. "

"May."

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since I laid my eye's on you."

"Yes?"

They leaned closer.

"That.. " she brought her hand to his face and cupped his cheek, "You're stupid 'book on girls' needs to be rewritten," she moved her hand so it laid on the middle of his face and pushed it so hard, he fell to the ground, dropping the ball.

She smirked and picked up the ball. She made a perfect shot into the hoop, "Oh, and I win."

She walked away.

_So much for writing a book.._

xXx

_If she's challenging me, game on._

xXx

Drew was pacing up and down his room, angrily ranting and raving to Gary and Ash, who were sitting on his bed.

"Drew, chill. You'll get her. You always do," said Ash, trying to call his friend down.

"Yeah, we always do, Unlike Ashy boy, here.."

("Just because you got her this time... !")

"... That is.."

("You just wait!")

".. Unless.. "

"Unless what?"

Ash stopped yelling and him and Gary looked at each other.

".. You don't think.."Ash started.

"Think what?"

"... Maybe.."

"Maybe what?"

"... No... "

"... Maybe...

"... I don't know.."

"What don't you know?"

"... It has to happen to all of us sometime.."

"What does?" he was getting angry.

"... Hm.."

All of a sudden, they got the biggest smirks on their faces, "DREW HAS HIS FIRST CRUSH!"

"Whaaat.. ?"

"DREW AND MAY.." they started to sing and dance after the jumped off his bed.

"SITTING IN A TREE.."

"K"

"I"

"S"

"S"

"I"

"N"

"G"

Why the hell do I talk to them..

"FIRST COMES LOVE.."

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE..."

"THEN COMES DREW PUSHING A BABY CARRIAGE!"

"What the hell are you on?"

"But Dreeewww, you liiiiikkee her!" said Ash

"I don't do that," he flicked his hair.

"That's what Gary said about.." Ash started, but stopped and hung his head.

"What's the matter, Ash?" asked a smirking Gary.

"You think you're so great, Gary! just wait!"

"I've been waiting."

"Will. You. Please. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." yelled Drew after about 20 minutes of this.

They did. For a few minutes..

"Now if you two ladies are done -"

"But Gary-"

"Yes, Ash, I know. You wanted something and so did Gary, then he found out you wanted it so he wanted it more. He got the girl. And the pokemon. And the job. And everything else. As, always he got it and you didn't. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

Ash pounted and Gary smirked.

"Now, can we get back to -"

"Your love?"

"No. Yes. Well, king of.."

"Wha - ?"

"Ash, you're an idiot. Gary, she told me to rewrite the book!"

"How does she know about the book?"

"I don't know"

"Do they all know?"

"I don't know!"

"This is not god."

"I know."

"What book?"

"You.."

"... Moron."

Ash huffed.

"You know hat this means, now then, right?"

"I have an idea.."

"What?"

"I/he needs to actually become her friend, idiot!" they yelled in unison.

"Why?"

"Ash, why don't we explain this slowly."

"I need to become her friend so I can gain her trust."

"And when she gets dumped or whatever, she'll go to him."

"I'll say some bullshit to make sure she'll be fine or whatever."

"And BAM," Gary slapped his hands together, "he'll have her right where he wants her."

"That's wrong," said Ash.

"Who get's girls, Ash? You or us?" Drew asked.

"Fine, but remember; don't hurt her. I'm friends with her."

Gary nodded, "Goes the same for me. "

"Whatever," he flicked his hair again.

"We're serious. We'll kick your ass."

"Relax, Ash. I don't think he can because.."

"He.."

".. LOVES HER!" the sang in unison as they flew off his bed again and tackled him to the ground.

xXx

"Misty, are you even listening?"

Misty rolled her eyes to look at her and away from her Pokemon Weekly, "To you gush about some bull about Brendan? No thanks," she said flatly, clearly bored, then turned back to the magazine.

"I listen to you go on about Ash, then Gary, ten Ash, then Gary, and Gary, and Gary.. "

Misty threw the magazine, "Fine."

She waited, "Well?"

"What's your problem, anyway?"

"I don't like him."

"Why? You don't even know him."

She rolled her eyes, "I know enough."

"Whatever."

"Besides what about Drew?"

"I knew it. I bet you'd care if this was all about him."

"_Please._ It is all about him."

"W- what?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're like in love with him. You don't like Brendan and we both know it. I don't even know why you're with him."

"I- I.. do too!"

She rolled her eyes, "And me and Dawn are best friends.. "

"I don't know what your problem is with her, either."

"Slut."

"You're only saying that because both Gary and Ash went out with her. Jealousy can kill people, Misty."

"That's it! You're trying to make him jealous, right?"

She blushed, "No! I don't like him."

"I am right!"

"N- no. Why are you so obsessed with my love life?"

"Because I like Drew and I can't even look at Brendan without wanting to puke."

"Aw. You like Drew? I could hook it up, you know."

Misty raised her eyebrow at her and picked up her magazine again.

"I was kidding."

She didn't say anything.

"I bet it's because your bored with your's, right? Ohmahhgawd. Misty Waterflower is bored with Gary Oak. I she gonna go back to Ash Ketchum? Wh-"

She scoffed, "There's nothing boring when Gary's involved."

"Misty's in love!"

"Maybe.. " she mumbled.

"Ohmygod. Really? That's too cute! Is that why you've been so... not you.. lately?"

"I guess. I'm not sure..

"Aw. I hope me and Drew- "

She smirked, "Drew?"

"Brendan are like that. I said Brendan."

"If you say so.."

May was going to say something, but her mom came in, "May dear?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I, um, think it's best Misty leaves for now," she looked upset.

"Is everything about Ms. Maple?"

She plastered on a smile, "Oh, yes. Everything's fine."

"Well, okay... Bye, May," she said as she went downstairs and home.

"He's drinking."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**DunDunDun.**

**R E V I E W**

**P L E A S E.**

**:DDD**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**This was like 465189 times better, but it wouldn't save anything I wrote and I honestly forget what it was.. This always happens. D;**

**Anyway. Sorry. I hope it's still okay, though.**

**Enjoy. :D**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Misty was looking over at her oblivious friend and her stubborn friend. Not Flirting. She was tapping her finger on the desk in frustration.

Not flirting? Clearly something is wrong which, by the way, she's been trying to figure out our for the past two friggan weeks. And she was going to get to the bottom of it, whether they liked it or not. I mean, they were so obviously into each other, they just wouldn't admit it. And the oblivious one was obviously upset about something. And when the oblivious one is upset, the stubborn one is supposed to fix it. That's what happens! In movies, in books, in fantasies, you name it. It's the way the world works. The guys fixes it. It. Just. Happens.

Now clearly Misty was beyond irritated, but she was also beyond worried, especially after how she had to leave so quickly a few weeks ago.

_I wonder if it's about that... _

She knows he's not stupid. She knows he knows somethings wrong. But she also knows he's a stubborn pansy who refuses to admit he cares about anyone, especially her. But she also knows he does care and he wants to help, but he doesn't know how. So she's gonna fix that.

With that, the bell rang and she was off to find her friend which, by the way, wasn't the oblivious one this time.

xXx

Drew was at his locker trying to figure out May. What her deal is. He hasn't talked to her in two weeks. Sure, he's tried, but nothing. She won't even look at him. He's tried flirting, small talk, teasing, casual, and everything else you could think of, but she just ignored him. She barely even looked at him when she did answer. The only logical thing to do would be to ask her what's up, but everytime he even thought about it or had the chance, he'd talk himself out of it and back out. "It's probably just a chick thing," but he had a feeling it isn't. In reality, he just didn't know how to ask her. I mean, she hates him with ever fiber of her being. Why would she tell him anything? Especially something that's bothering her this much. But at the same time, he didn't want to upset her by asking. If she wanted him to know, wouldn't she just of told him? She made his head hurt. He's turning into a pussy. He's turning into Ash. Ash Ketchum. _AshFuckingKetchum_. Maybe he should sleep with that Courtney chick. She was being persistent or desperate, which ever you prefer. Or was is Chloe... or Christina.. ? Who cares.

_I wonder if it's Brenda.. _

He closed his locker, "It's not about her, you know," Misty was leaning against the locker next to his.

"About who?"

"Brenda."

"Ah. You call him that, too?" he flicked his hair.

"We all do. None of us like him, incase you didn't notice."

"I could sit her and pretend I care - "

"But you wanna know what I'm talking about," she said flatly. It wasn't a question.

He ignored her, waiting for an answer.

"May. I know you've noticed, we all have. But I know you have especially. I'm not an idiot and neither are you."

"What about her?"

"Don't act like a jackass. She's upset about something, but no one knows what and I'm starting to think you're the only one that can find out."

"She seems fine to me and what do you mean I'm the only one? What about her friend's? She only has about five hundred," she raised an eyebrow, "and if that's not enough, go ask Brenda," he said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Please, we both know she doesn't want him. "

"I still don't know why I have to do it. You're her best friend."

"Apparently that's not enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"She needs you to help her. God knows only you can."

"Wh - "

"Look, something happened a few weeks ago... something bad, I think.. "

"What happened?"

"I don't know.. "

"Misty - "

"I - I was over her house and everything was fine, but, well. I - untill. Her Mom.. She came in. and - I. She looked petrified. And May looked at her, like she knew why. She looked scared too. Then her Mom asked - told me "it would be best if I went home." I don't know what's wrong and I - well ... she - I just - "

"Misty... "

"I wanted to ask about it. I really did, but I - I can't. I mean - "

"I understand."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I won't, but I don't know what telling me this is gonna do."

"Stop acting like you don't give a flying fuck. I know you do."

"As nice as this chat is, I gotta go now," he said, starting to walk of.

"Drew, what's wrong with you?" he ignored her and kept on walking, "Drew!" she ran to catch up to him.

"Look, Misty. Everyone has their own little problems that they don't want anyone to know about. You should just leave her alone. Obviously she doesn't want to talk about, otherwise she would have by now. Just butt out."

"I - I can't believe how insensitive you are. I mean, I knew you were a douche. But - but how could you just stand by and watch her - "

"Drop it. I gotta go."

With that, he left her. Shocked.

xXx

Misty was livid. How could he blow her off like that? Blow them both off like that. He was so insensitive. Especially to May. How could he say that? He did like her.

... Right?

How could you treat someone you care about like that? And act like you don't care?

If he wasn't going to do something about it, she will. But for some reason she has a feeling she won't have to.

xXx

Drew was really concerned, despite how he reacted. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to pry. He felt guilty, but he wasn't quite sure why because he hadn't done anything wrong. But he did feel bad for her. Whoever or whatever did this to her was going to be sorry. And when he found out who or what that was, he was going to make sure they were.

"Maybe I should call her... "

_No, she might be busy. I'll ask her tomorrow. Then again, I don't want to ask her something like that in school.. What to do. What to do. Damn, I really am a pansy.._

He looked at his phone.

_Eh. Why not?_

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Answer your damn phone._

Ring. Rin -

"H- hello?"

She was crying.

"M - May?"

"Dr- ew ... ?"

"Are you, um, okay?"

"I ... I- I'm ... fine. Yes. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. You're crying?"

"N - no I'm not."

"What happened?"

"Just leave me alone, okay? It's none of your business. "

"I intend to make it my buisiness."

"Why?"

"Because you're obviously upset."

"Since when does the great Drew Hayden care if anyone's upset? Especially me. May Maple. You never care. About anyone - anything. At all. Ever. Besides yourself, of course."

"I - I - "

"Why did you call? You never have before. I don't think we're even friends."

"Yes we are. I declared it, remember?

"Look, I'm done playing your games. Leave me alone or don't."

"Games? You're the one who won't talk to me. In fact, you won't talk to anyone - "

He was cut off by a dial tone.

She hung up.

xXx

Drew walked into school. It was right before school started. He had about 15 minutes to do whatever. Maybe Taylor? But whatever or 'maybe Taylor' turned into talking to May in abut three seconds after he saw her sitting wih her friends and boyfriend. Most people would be happy to be around these people. Not her. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. The only one that didn't notice was Brenda. But no one was going to say anything. They didn't want to upset her. Neither did Drew, but he needed to talk to her and make sure she was okay. Because now she wasn't just some girl he fooled around with. She was just some girl. She was May. No one needed to know that, though.

He walked right up behind her, bent down to her level and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk."

She shivered, feeling his breath against her neck. He was close. Real close. Too close. He smirked at the effect he had on her.

She turned her head and her eyes met his. They stayed like this for a few seconds, until she broke the silence, "No, we really don't."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, but really do."

"No," she turned her head.

"We can do this my way or your's. If you really wanna do this my way, we can tell everyone - "

"We can do this neither way."

_Fine._

He ignored her and snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her up so she was standing at his level, looking dazed, "I'm gonna borrow her. I'll bring her back. Maybe."

"I don't think she wants to," Brendan protested, but Drew just rolled his eyes at his pathetic attempt. He grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her somewhere private.

"Drew!" she tried to protest, but gave in because she honestly didn't have the energy.

They finally sat down at a small, empty, hallway.

They sat in silence for about two minutes untill Drew spoke up, "Well?"

"What?" she snapped.

"What's up with you?"

"What's up? You just dragged me away from my friends. Away from my boyfriend - "

"I mean lately. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"My fucking ass. I called you yesterday and you were bawling your goddamn eyes out."

"I - I ... was.. not.."

He just looked at her seriously.

"You know what? Fine. But if I told you, I'd start crying again and honestly, I don't want my make - up to run and deal with the 'what's wrong, May?' 's. So just drop it. It's really one o your concern, anyway. You don't care."

"It I didn't care, would I be here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Blackmail!" she accused, pointing her finger in his face.

He blinked, slightly confused and slightly surprised, "May, May, May. If I wanted blackmail, I could use the numerous times we made out. Not this. I'm annoying, not heartless."

"Whatever," she pouted as he chuckled.

He smirked, "See? That's the May I know. It's good I can bring out the real you," he flicked his hair.

"Drew, you know nothing about me nor do you know the 'real me'," she got up.

He grabbed hr wrist, "May - "

She grabbed it back, "Just leave me alone," she left.

" - I was just kidding."

xXx

"I hate you," Drew said to Misty, leaning against the locker next to her's.

"Why now?"

"I tried talking to May?"

"And here I thought you were heartless. What happened?"

"She basically told me to go fuck myself."

"What? Why? What happened? From the beginning."

"You yelled at me, I felt bad, I called her, she was crying, I asked why, she told me to leave her alone, that we weren't even friends, and hung up - "

"Ohmygod, Really?"

"And you complain about me interrupting?"

"Sorry, continue."

"So today I saw her before school so I went to talk to her - "

"With everyone there?" he glared at her, "Sorry!"

"No, I dragged her somewhere so no one would see or hear, ("the one day I'm late") I asked her what was up, she said nothing, I asked why she was crying, she said she didn't want to tell me because we're, again, not even friends, and if she told me she would cry and everyone would bother her, and then basically told me to drop dead."

"It's better then nothing, I guess."

"She hates me."

"No, she just doesn't want to get close."

"Why not?"

"Because obviously she doesn't want anyone to know and she knows she'll eventually give in and tell you. She's scared."

"Of me?"

"Kind of. She's scared of everyone, but mostly you because she cares about you and she knows it."

"Chicks confuse me. I was better off just fucking them because I didn't need to listen to them. Well, besides - "

"Ew, stop."

"Fine," he smirked and flicked his hair.

"Just, please keep trying."

"I will."

"Thanks. And watch out. Soon, you'll end up like Gary. Bye," she ran off.

"Gary.. ? Wha... ?" he didn't get it, "Hey, wait! I'm never gonna be whipped, Misty!" he ran after her.

xXx

Drew had been tyring to call May for the past twenty minutes, but she just ignored him. She refused to even look at him in school, too. She would even sit on the exact opposite side of the room. She wouldn't answer his texts, IM's, calls, nothing. And he was getting sick of it. Never had a girl ignored him like this. Never. In fact, he didn't even have to even send a text. They did that for him. But no, not May. She has to be difficult, as always. So here he was, outside her house. Knocking on her door.

May answered the door. But she wasn't the bubbly, happy - go - lucky May he'd come to know. Her eyes were bloodshot, from crying, no doubt. Her face was tear stained and they wouldn't stop flowing. Actually, they flowed more when she saw him. Her cheeks were red from crying. But one stop in particular caught his attention. It was a big, red hand print. She also had bruises on her arms and legs, now that he noticed.

"D - Drew?"

He was too shocked to say anything. What could he say? The happy, beautiful, popular May that most people loved, including him was broken. Broken. He didn't know what to do, never mind say. He wanted to hug and tell her everything was okay. But he knew he couldn't do that. So he didn't.

But since he didn't know what to say or do, May did. She slammed the door in his face.

But she should've known better. Drew Hayden was not that easy to get rid of. So he knocked again, but this time her Mother answered the door, "May, I help you?"

She was clearly very upset, too. It looked like she wiped her face before she answered the door.

"Uhh, yes. Um, is May here?"

"Yes, but I - I don't think you should come in. "

"Would it be okay if she came out, then?"

"I - yes. That would be fine. I'll go get her. You can, um. Come in for now."

"Okay," he said as she opened the door and led him to the couch.

"I'll go get her," she went upstairs.

"And who the hell are you?"

Drew was surprised, but turned his head to find a man, obviously drunk. He looked beyond pissed. Drew assumed he was May's Father.

"I'm here to see May."

"My daughter May?" he laughed and sat next to him, "Why would you do that? Is she fucking you?"

"No, sir."

"Then why?"

"Because I want to."

"You know kid, you seem like a jackass. I like you."

"Thank you?"

"But May, do you really want to stay here?" they heard May's mother yell from upstairs.

"Whore," Drew heard him mutter.

"So you're May's dad?"

"Unfortunately."

Drew was about to answer, when May's mother interrupted, "Drew, was it? May will be down soon. Sorry for her rudeness."

"How did you - "

"May cursed it enough times."

"Oh," he felt guilty, but chuckled, "I'm not surprised and it's okay, I'm used to it, Ma'am."

"She's a real bitch, ain't she?" The man, who said was May's father. But clearly that was only by blood because in reality, he wasn't. Well, he didn't seem or act like it, anyway.

"Norman, please don't say that. Especially in front of her friends. Drew, I'm so sorry."

"She's just fucking him anyway. He don't care," he shrugged, but glaring.

Drew was about to say something, but before he could May dashed upstairs. Probably hearing everything.

"May - " May's mother started to go after.

"It's okay. Let me try. It's my fault, anyway," Drew said, walking up the stairs.

"Don't be too loud," said her father.

"I can't believe you!" Drew heard in the distance. They were about to have a fight, he guessed. But he also guessed it happened too much for it to be healthy. He pitied her. He really did. He also felt guilty for all the times he was mean to her.

"May," he said softly, knocking on her door.

"Go away."

He sighed and opened her door, "May?"

"What do you want? To ruin my life some more?"

He sat down on her bed, next to her, "No."

"Then what?"

"I wanna help, but you won't let me."

"I - I... I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed," she started, burying her face with her hands.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"My house. No ones home"

"Drew!"

"Do you wanna tell me this in public or here? Because frankly, I wouldn't want to and I don't want you to, either."

"Oh," she said flatly, defeated.

"But if you insist..."

"Drew Hayden!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**For some reason in all my stories, the Dad is the douche. One day it'll be the Mom. I swear...**

**Anyway...**

**R E V I E W. [:**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**


End file.
